Celebrity Ghost Stories
Celebrity Ghost Stories is a television show on BIO & A&E Network. It is a reality show that interviews various celebrities who have witnessed paranormal events at certain points in their lives. - Episodes - Pilot - Belinda Carlisle, Sammy Hagar, Ernie Hudson and Gina Gershon Season 1 - (Nine Episodes) #Joan Rivers, Scott Baio, Teri Polo and David Carradine (posthumously) - October 3, 2009 #Carnie Wilson, Eric Roberts, Elisabeth Rohm and C. Thomas Howell - October 10, 2009 #Carrie Fisher, Rue McClanahan, John Waters and Federico Castelluccio - October 17, 2009 #Lisa Rinna, Jeffrey Ross, Vincent Curatola and Illeana Douglas - October 24, 2009 #Tom Arnold, Dee Snider, Carnie Wilson and Nia Long - November 7, 2009 #Barry Williams, Debi Mazar, Greg Grunberg and Sammy Hagar - November 14, 2009 #Traci Lords, Jay Thomas, Justine Bateman and James Kyson Lee - November 21, 2009 #Morgan Fairchild, John Salley, Lili Taylor and Vincent Curatola- December 5, 2009 #Anson Williams, Ali Landry, Gina Gershon, Kelly Carlson and Ernie Hudson - December 12, 2009 Season 2 - (Eighteen Episodes) # Michael Imperioli, Joan Collins, Donna D'Errico, and Corey Feldman - July 17, 2010 #Alice Cooper, Tracey Gold, Fred Dryer, and Kathryn Erbe - July 24, 2010 #William Baldwin, Tracy Nelson, Tempestt Bledsoe, and Eric Balfour - July 31, 2010 #Paulina Porizkova, Chazz Palminteri, Michael Urie, and Karina Smirnoff - August 7, 2010 #Shirley Jones, Lindsay Wagner, Mykelti Williamson and Matthew Settle - August 14, 2010 #Jermaine Jackson, Karina Smirnoff, Diane Ladd and Dave Foley - August 21, 2010 #Christopher Knight, Carol Alt, Dick Van Patten and Marissa Jaret Winokur - August 28, 2010 #Deborah Gibson, Joe Pantoliano, Kimberley Locke and Willie Garson - September 11, 2010 #Laura Prepon, Vince Neil, Connie Stevens and Haylie Duff - September 18, 2010 #Daryl Hannah, Maksim Chmerkovskiy, Shanna Moakler and Marilyn Manson - October 30, 2010 #Rebecca De Mornay, Michael Rapaport and Margaret Cho - November 6, 2010 #Vince Neil, Charisma Carpenter, Cynthia Rowley and Orlando Jones - November 13, 2010 #Donny Most, Gena Lee Nolin, Fred Willard and Lolita Davidovich - November 20, 2010 #Taylor Hicks, Janine Turner, Charles S. Dutton and Joshua Leonard - December 4, 2010 #Shelley Long, Daniel Stern, Gail O'Grady and Matt Sorum - December 11, 2010 #Sugar Ray Leonard, Aida Turturro, Larry Manetti and Johnathon Schaech - December 18, 2010 #Joey Lawrence, Gabrielle Carteris, John Ventimiglia and Paul Shaffer - January 1, 2011 #Cheri Oteri, Corbin Bernsen, John Schneider and Sharon Angela - January 8, 2011 Season 3 # Regis Philbin, Harry Hamlin, Ana Gasteyer and Jaime King - June 18, 2011 #Bret Michaels, Natasha Henstridge, Penelope Ann Miller and Eva Amurri - June 25, 2011 #Jerry Stiller, Mindy McCready, Nick Hogan and Lourdes Benedicto - July 9, 2011 #Mindy Cohn, Valerie Harper, Matthew Gray Gubler and Nicole Eggert - July 16, 2011 #Best of Special - July 23, 2011 #Keshia Knight Pulliam, Ming-Na, Chi McBride and Mia Tyler - July 30, 2011 #Brett Butler, Cassandra Peterson, Phil Varone and Ana Gasteyer - August 6, 2011 #Beverly D'Angelo, Sally Struthers, and Melissa George - August 13, 2011 #Loretta Lynn - August 20, 2011 #Alan Thicke, Fairuza Balk, Kevin Pollak and Laila Ali - October 29, 2011 #Dyan Cannon, Wendi McLendon-Covey, Quinton Aaron and Bridget Marquardt - November 5, 2011 #Joan Osborne, Ahmad Rashad, Mia Tyler and Renee Taylor - November 12, 2011 #Chaka Khan, Kristin Bauer and Iqbal Theba - November 19, 2011 #Mickey Rooney, Brande Roderick, Eric Mabius and Kim Coles - November 26, 2011 #Beverley Mitchell, Mark Curry, Donovan Leitch and Phyllis Diller - December 3, 2011 #Susan Olsen, Rita Coolidge, Fairuza Balk and Enrico Colantoni - December 10, 2011 #Christopher Atkins, Maria Conchita Alonso and Scott Patterson - December 17, 2011 ''Celebrity Ghost Stories UK'' In 2011, the UK version of BIO broadcast a series of Celebrity Ghost Stories featuring UK celebrities. The show largely followed the same format of the original US version. Series 1 #Terry Nutkins, Yvette Fielding, Nancy Sorrell and Jan Leeming - May 12, 2011 #Margi Clarke, Mike Read, Kim Woodburn and Rav Wilding - May 26, 2011 #Tina Malone, Jilly Goolden, Edwina Currie and Jeremy Edwards - June 2, 2011 #John McCririck, Terri Dwyer, Sarah Cawood and Lembit Opik - June 9, 2011 #Anne Diamond, Pat Sharp, Amanda Lamb and John Altman - June 16, 2011 #Toyah Wilcox, Alex Ferns and Sue Cook - June 23, 2011 External links * Celebrity Ghost Stories Official Website * Biography Channel Official Website Category:American reality television series